Homecomings
by caseyedith
Summary: "It's good to be home." -Himura Kenshin
1. Chapter 1

_Homecomings_

* * *

All was quiet on the dark Kyoto street. The sun had set to its slumber for the night, below the dark horizon. Now, the moon was steadily rising, glowing a bright pearl white. Kaoru marked its creeping ascent with ever-increasing worry, as she waited restlessly for Kenshin and the rest to return.

Still dirty and wearing battle-torn clothing, Kaoru, Yahiko, and the Oniwabanshu, either sat or stood near the wreck that was the Aoi-ya. Seijuro Hiko was also with them, despite his complaints that his 'baka deshi' was keeping him from the comfort of his home. Kaoru could only smile slightly at his griping, since she knew he cared for his apprentice on some indiscernible level, and he was to thank for rescuing them from Fuji, the giant of the Destruction Army. Seijuro-san was an incredible person, the only swordsman Kaoru had ever known to be stronger than Kenshin. But besides his skill, he was also keenly aware. He fought with intellect as well as katana, which was what ultimately saved them in the end.

Worry relentlessly gnawed on Kaoru's nerves, making it suddenly impossible for her to remain sitting. She had been stationary on the seat for hours now, since the conclusion of their battle, staring first at the setting sun, and now the rising moon. It was reaching mid-sky.

As if on cue, Yahiko and Misao were by her side when she stood. They didn't say a word, however, just stood there. Kaoru was about to begin pacing, when the sounds of footsteps approaching at a distance reached her ears. She gasped, needlessly alerting the other two. Three figures were materializing through the mist, at the end of the street.

The tallest, wearing the high-collared coat, she knew to be Shinomori Aoshi. In the middle, with his hair sticking up like a vicious cactus plant and an arm slung around his neck, was Sanosuke. She knew Aoshi was tall, but he looked strangely stooped in comparison…

With a cry, Kaoru finally realized that he was supporting Kenshin's weight, and that the doubled over figure beside Sano looked as though he was hardly able to shuffle his feet forward.

Fiercely energized and unconscious of the others' reactions, Kaoru sprang forward and sprinted towards Kenshin. The tears in her eyes were fueled by partial relief, and now partial fear for his condition. She knew that they would be hurt, but to see him like this was worse than she had expected…

Behind her ran Yahiko and Misao, and behind them stood the others, watching. Seijuro Hiko had his eyes trained on the Kamiya girl, and thought with some satisfaction that his promises had been kept to his apprentice. By giving him the gift of the final secret, and coming to the aid of his baka deshi's friends, Kenshin had conquered the hitokiri within, and was able to return to her.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all back!" Kaoru said tearfully, when she was within speaking distance of the three men. "Kenshin! What happened to Kenshin?" She focused on Kenshin's bent head, and furiously wiped away the tears obstructing her vision. With a tear-stained hand, she gingerly cupped the hot skin of his jaw, hoping to discern whether he was conscious or not.

Kenshin didn't respond… But now that she was closer, she could hear his breathing. It was loud and ragged, but it meant he was alive.

"Let me get him inside, Kaoru," Sanosuke said gently. Distractedly, she nodded and focused on the red-haired samurai again, crying shamelessly and calling to him. But no matter what she said, there was still no response…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Kaoru's voice…_

_…Anxious…_

_Scared…_

"Kenshin! Kenshin, can you hear me?" She wasn't calling loudly, but just loud enough that he should have heard.

_Yes… I can hear you…_

_…Just can't answer…_

"Kenshin, please… Please wake up, just for a moment…"

"Kaoru, be reasonable. He's been through a lot. I saw him fight three battles today, and each was about the same difficulty, though the worst was definitely Shishio. Don't worry, he's not going to die."

_…Thank you, __Sanosuke…_

_Yes, Kaoru-dono, I won't die… So please don't worry…_

Kaoru sniffed, but stopping speaking, instead tending to Kenshin in whatever way she could.

_Her hands on this one's face… They are cool, and comforting. She strokes this one's hair. And her warm, supportive shoulder is underneath his arm, her form next to his bloody, shivering, aching body…_

_…Thank you, Kaoru-dono…_

Kaoru was somewhat comforted in being so close to Kenshin, and supporting him with her own body. Despite looking so frail, he still felt strong and solid. One of her arms wrapped around his waist, while the hand on the other pulled his slack arm around her shoulders. It worried her how limply it hung over her. And his eyes were mere slits, opening just a crack in an unconscious expression.

"Remember, Kenshin," she whispered in his ear, trying to hold back the tears in her voice.

"We all promised to go home to Tokyo together. I know you are strong, Kenshin, and that you'll make it through this. Just listen to the sound of my voice: we are all here, together, for you, Sanosuke, and Aoshi. Even your master is here, Kenshin…"

_Shishou stayed?…_

_…Thank you, Master…_

_This one only feels her gentle hands now. The heat of her body is replaced by a soft futon and blankets._

_Kaoru…_

_Stay here with me… _

_This one __**will **__wake up soon, to see your face. And we _are_ home; wherever you are, Kaoru-dono, home for this one will also be…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Just when Misao thought she'd start screaming if the stressed silence wasn't broken, she heard footsteps. Then Kaoru-san gasped, confirming her suspicions—

Himura, Sagara Sanosuke, and Aoshi-sama had returned. The moon's opal light seemed to glow behind their silhouettes, casting their long shadows eerily upon the ground.

She, Kaoru-san, and Yahiko all sprang into movement. Kaoru-san was in the lead, with Misao not far behind, and Yahiko alongside her. If not for a painful memory and fearful doubt, she would have been caught up with Kaoru-san already.

It was just that… Aoshi's words held her back.

He had said he never wanted to see her face again, or hear her voice. And then he'd turned his back on her, and on the rest of the Oniwabanshu, leaving Okina to die in his wake. She'd almost given up on him, and given up on her own hopes and feelings…

What could she do now? Would he still hate her?

While Kaoru was already calling to Kenshin, and Yahiko interrogated Sanosuke, Misao slowed to a halt far behind the approaching warriors. She stood rigidly, biting her lip and crying as she saw Aoshi-sama approach steadily towards her. He was walking tall, but very slowly… He must have been injured…

The closer he got, the less certain Misao became that she should be there. Despite what Hannya said… Maybe it was too soon to meet his eyes just yet… so she looked away.

She heard the footsteps pause.

Aoshi observed the girl he'd callously injured and thrown away, not so long ago. At a proximity of ten feet, he felt he couldn't place himself any nearer to her. Not after what he'd done.

But he noticed that she was crying…

Something akin to a fresh and excruciatingly painful wound ripped thorugh Aoshi's chest. He quietly gasped and stumbled a step forward. How fitting that he would end up falling down to her feet…

Yet, to his immense surprise, his descent was halted by Misao. She had wrapped herself around his waist, and was supporting him. Aoshi regained his balance, with one hand on her shoulder. If anyone had seen his face then, they would have realized just how much the man had suffered… Regret and shame were cast on it, as he looked down at the top of Misao's head. How could she stand to be so close to him?

They stood there in silence, listening to the sounds of Kaoru's frantic voice, Yahiko and Sano conversing, and the others trying to find a place for Himura to lay down. The master swordsman, Seijuro Hiko, was declaring his departure, and that he would send a doctor back on his way. Aoshi would have heard more of the conversation, but then Misao sniffled into his torn shirt and he was distracted.

Misao hoped that Aoshi-sama wasn't angry with her for touching him. She hoped he noticed how she hadn't said a word or how she was hiding her face, though there were many things she wanted to say, and wanted nothing more than to look in his eyes again after so many years.

Aoshi certainly noticed.

"Misao…" he whispered. His voice was hoarse, and so soft it was almost lost in the breeze that blew the mist around them.

"Misao… Look at me…"

Stunned, Misao obeyed. She leaned away from Aoshi and looked up into his deep, darkened eyes. They were battle-weary, and only she could discern the intense emotions that were passing behind them…

For a second or more, Misao forgot how to breathe. It had been so long since she'd last seen him. Eight years… And now she remembered more clearly than ever why she had been searching for all that time.

She loved Aoshi-sama more dearly than anyone. And with just one look, she knew that he loved her just as much. For someone as stoic as him, any display of emotion meant extraordinarily more than it appeared. All her doubt and fear had been forgotten. All of his mistakes, even the ones committed against her, her friends, and her family, were forgotten.

Aoshi brushed away the undeserved tears under Misao's eyes with his thumb.

"Don't cry, Misao," he said.

Then Okina called to them. "Misao-chan! …Aoshi…"

They parted reluctantly, so that Aoshi could face Okina. The old man had a familiar, hardened glint in his gray eyes. In different circumstances, this Aoshi would have returned directly. But he did not forget his place, and bowed to Okina, not saying anything. There were no words that could convey how truly guilty, and sorry, Aoshi was.

For the second time that night, Aoshi was surprised when Okina raised him back up. He continued to glare at him, then, the glint in his eyes disappeared as he embraced the tall man as if he were a prodigal son. Aoshi knew that all of his sins had been forgiven by Okina at that moment…

_It would be better,_ he thought, _if Misao and Okina weren't so compassionate…_ He felt he so little deserved their love and kindness…

Yet in his heart of hearts he knew that he could have never begun to forgive himself if they hadn't.

"Come, you two, and get your injuries treated by the doctor after Kenshin-kun," Okina said, breaking away from Aoshi. He walked between the younger onmitsu, placing one arm around Misao's thin shoulders.

Suddenly filled with joy, Misao turned her head and smiled brightly at her Aoshi-sama. He still looked so dark and grim… When Aoshi noticed her smile, he started and blinked. How could she be so cheerful in the circumstances? But then he closed his eyes solemnly and remembered, _This is Misao…_

All Misao could think was: _Aoshi-sama is __**Home!**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On the walk home, Sanosuke could barely process how light Kenshin really was… Although the short samurai was heavy with his own fatigue, Sano barely felt his lean arm, slung around his neck. He would have never imagined Kenshin was really this light, since his sword blows carried so much devastating weight.

"Almost home, buddy," he murmured, as they approached the corner that would turn them onto Aoi-ya's street. He didn't worry about it when Kenshin didn't respond, having seen the battles he endured on Mount Hiei. But he knew Jo-chan would be beside herself with worry. She probably already was.

Thankfully, she knew to expect injuries, and could maintain some semblance of discipline in dire situations, even when Kenshin was involved… And she had the rest of their friends there for support as well. Although…

Sanosuke glanced at his grim companion, the inscrutable Shinomori Aoshi. He still couldn't believe they were on the same side now. He wagered that Aoshi's return would create more than a little stir among the other onmitsu, and especially with that crackpot weasel-girl. She was worse than Kaoru when it came to emotions. Right now, he thought, they needed someone calm and collected like a lady doctor they knew.

She would do wonders for Kenshin's wounds as well…

Sano had to bite his tongue, to refrain from gasping, when the remains of the Aoi-ya came into view. For a split second he worried that Kenshin had been wrong, and their friends were dead… but a short moment later, he exhaled with relief, seeing Jo-chan, weasel, and Yahiko running in their direction.

As expected, Jo-chan was near hysterics. Sano did his best to calm her down with a rational statement, meanwhile ignoring Yahiko's loud questioning.

"Sano! Are you okay? What happened to you guys? What's the matter with Kenshin, why is he so beat, but you two are fine?"

"Let me get him inside, Kaoru," Sanosuke said gently, cutting in over Kaoru's similar questions. He was also thinking, _Gee, thanks for all the sympathy, midget…_

Kaoru nodded weakly and slipped under Kenshin's other arm, leading them to an undestroyed room in the Aoi-ya. Shortly thereafter, Sano left Kenshin to her care, and declining the others' suggestions that he get medical treatment, asked for a pen and paper.

"But your hand, Sanosuke-san," said the onmitsu called Okon. She was an attractive, mahogany-eyed woman, with an authoritative, and somehow motherly air. Sano pressed for his request. "This isn't anything, I need to send a letter right away. Please, Okon." She nodded once and got the items.

Once they were given to him, Sano retreated to a place by the fire they'd lit outside, and began writing Megumi. He had to use his left hand.

_It's not calligraphy, but she'll be able to read it…_

"What are you doing, Sanosuke?" Sano didn't look up.

"Writing to Megumi about Kenshin. She'd want to know, and is the best doctor to treat him."

"Good idea," Yahiko said, approvingly. He stayed quiet for a minute during which Sano added another sentence, but then interrupted again.

"Sano, how come Kenshin is so beat up, but you and Shinomori are fine?" He almost snapped his question, and didn't flinch when Sano raised a warning brow at him.

"Because Kenshin did most of the fighting. I couldn't get in the way with his duel against Shinomori, and when it came down to it…" Sano grimaced, looking down again, at his destroyed right hand. Yahiko took notice of it for the first time, and his eyes widened in shock.

"I was no match for Seta, or Shishio. I pretty much had to rely on Kenshin the whole time."

"You mean you didn't help at all?" Yahiko questioned bluntly. Sano's neck jerked up as he snarled: "Of course I did! I was the first to fight, Yahiko, and win. And are you dumb enough to think my right hand got this way by doing nothing?" He fumed silently, as Yahiko when very very white and silent. In the intensity of the situation, and his concern for his idol and near-father figure, he hadn't been thinking clearly…

"I'm sorry, Sano…" he said, shamefacedly. "I didn't even think before I said that…" He hung his head, shrouding his eyes behind shaggy bangs. Sano's glare dulled.

"Feh," he muttered, going back to his letter again, "It's okay, Yahiko. Don't worry about it. When I'm done with this, help me fold and send it, okay?"

"'K." Yahiko looked up and nodded contritely.

* * *

_Megumi—_

_Just got back from the fight with Shishio Makoto. Everyone's fine, except for Kenshin. He's been burned, directly in the chest area, seriously cut on his neck and back, has a stab wound in his left side, and is missing a chunk of flesh over his left shoulder where the mummified maniac sunk his teeth into him… Some "the weak are the food for the strong" garbage…_

_I don't want to worry you, but you're needed here, Lady Doctor. Come as quickly as you can. We're at the Aoi-ya now, but I suspect we'll move soon for urgent reasons I'll explain later. I'll meet you at the train staion in a few days._

_See you soon,_

_Sano_

* * *

Sanosuke handed the letter to Yahiko, who silently took and folded it. Then they got up and walked to the back of the demolished building where the carrier pigeons were kept. As Sano surveyed the damages, he hoped it hadn't been destroyed too.

But luck and a higher power seemed to be on their side, since the cages were quiet and undisturbed. Sano had Yahiko extract the correct bird and attach the note to its leg. Then he launched it into the air, and they watched it fly away, looking like an eerie gray specter, or simply enormous moth…

"Thanks, Yahiko," he said. "Why don't you go see if anyone needs help?"

For once, Yahiko didn't question or criticize him for not doing the same, though Sano knew he was thinking about it… He was thankful the kid just shrugged and walked away. Sano guessed this was because of what he'd said earlier.

_He may look up to Kenshin, but he's got a temper more like Jo-chan's…_

Habit compelled Sano to sling his hands in his pockets, but his injury was waxing more and more painful as he just stood there. He settled for a cradling position, and continued to think.

_With luck, kitsune will get the letter the day after tomorrow, and arrive by midnight. Once she gets it, she'll literally fly back here, unless she has a really serious patient on her hands… Hopefully, folks stay healthy over there, because we need her here…_

He rolled his neck restlessly, thinking about the reassurance Megumi's presence would bring to everyone. She was an anchor in times of distress.

Weariness was beginning to settle over him. The night was strangely quiet, in comparison to the chaos he'd experienced just a few hours ago.

Since there was nothing he could help with at Aoi-ya, Sano decided to go to the train station and wait…


	2. Chapter 2

Sano stared hard at the blue sky, still waiting for Megumi to arrive. He'd been lounging on this particular bench since the night before, when he'd fallen asleep there. And now, nearing noon, all he'd done was lie there and wait, thinking about how boring things suddenly were.

But, that was better than going to Shirobeko, and feeling completely useless because he couldn't do anything helpful with his right hand so busted. And he'd promised to be there when Megumi arrived. The sooner he got her to Kenshin, the better his chances were.

She approached him so quietly, that Sano didn't notice her arrival until Megumi was standing over him. His eyes widened, and he jumped up, almost unbalancing her with her suitcase and medicine chest in tow.

"Kitsune!" He greeted her gladly, and reached for her suitcase with his good hand, grinning broadly. Damn it was good to see her… A fresh face, untouched by the recent hell they'd all been through. And she brought a sense of calm and healing with her, as he'd expected.

Megumi didn't have time to respond to Sanosuke's strangely warm greeting, because she immediately noticed the condition of his dominant hand when he tried to take her luggage with the opposite one.

It was _demolished_, and badly dressed with what seemed to be old, dirty bandages. Who would do that to him?

"Sanosuke, what happened to your hand?" she asked sharply, feeling her pulse begin to pound in her neck and temples. She'd come expecting only to focus on Ken-san, since he'd said he was all right. But of course, the idiot would do something stupid and injure himself in the space of two days, and distract her from her main priority…

"Nice to see you too," Sano jibed, still smiling and nodding at her. Megumi nearly balked at his weird behavior again, but the pressing matter of his right hand took possession of her tongue.

"Sanosuke, you had better answer me right now or I'll tell Kaoru-chan it was you who sold one of her cooking pots for some extra gambling cash!"

He didn't even blink at the attempted blackmail.

"She can't cook anyway…" he said easily, walking off with her luggage. But when he saw how irritated Megumi was, as she followed him with jerky footsteps, he explained, "I busted it in the fight with Shishio... But I already told you, I'm fine."

"_This_ is not FINE, Sanosuke!" she snapped, and grabbed the offending hand, squeezing it while digging her fingernails into the tender flesh. Though she was a doctor, she knew resorting to physically painful reminders was sometimes the best remedy for more obstinate patients who wouldn't take care of themselves…

"OWW, _SHIT_, YOU CRAZY FOX!"

Sano dropped her suitcase and howled. So soon after her arrival, he was beginning to wonder why he'd been so anxious to see her…

Meanwhile, the suitcase had clicked open from the impact with the ground. Megumi's haphazardly packed clothing was strewn all over the street… She blushed bright red when a few onlookers chuckled, seeing some of her feminine garments plainly exposed. She quickly ducked her head down, to repack everything out of sight.

She looked up again when she heard Sano's hearty, amused laugh. He was staring at the mess a little smugly, since his eyes were still red with the pain from her cruel attack on his injury. But, in a sportly gesture, he bent down and handed a few items to her, among them one of her undergarments. Megumi briefly contemplated smacking them out of his left hand, but thought better of it. She'd done enough… So she chuckled awkwardly and thanked him. "Arigato…"

"I'm sorry," she said, once repacked and again following after Sano. He'd even been kind enough to take her suitcase in his left hand again. "But, I trust you understand the serious need for medical attention now. Did you even _see_ a doctor, or is that patchwork your own? Come to think of it, the bandages around your torso seem diminshed…" She couldn't help but notice how those bandages, and the ones about his hand seemed the same…

"There's just not fooling you, huh?… Yeah, I did this myself. I wanted to let Kenshin get the attention he needed—he's definitely the worst for wear, out of all of us. So I just came here to wait for you, because you'll help him the most."

Megumi's expression softened slightly, hearing Sanosuke's loyal concern for his best friend. Truly, he could be as self-sacrificing as Ken-san sometimes, when he deemed it was really necessary…

But, still, his actions frustrated her. He may have lost some of the movement in his hand by now!

"…Well, I'll treat it for you, after checking Ken-san over quickly. I trust he's been tended to well already…"

"…Dunno, I've been here since two nights ago."

"You have?" Megumi was surprised, because when he said he'd come to wait, she hadn't expected he meant all day and all night.

"Yeah…" Sano replied.

And because she didn't know what to say, the rest of their walk to the Shirobeko was completely silent.

* * *

"I want to thank you, Sanosuke," Megumi said later that day. It was late at night by the time she descended Kenshin's room, to have a light dinner. After her once-over, and then an hour and half treatment of Sanosuke's right hand—which was undeniably the worst injury Megumi had ever encountered, including Ken-san's current condition—, and then going back to Ken-san's room for the remainder of the day, Megumi was completely exhausted. But she still managed to keep her voice conversational, as she spoke with Sano.

"What for?" Sano inquired, as Megumi sat down across from him in the booth, in the now empty Shirobeko.

"For informing me of Ken-san's injuries beforehand. That was very forthcoming of you, and helped me to prepare for his treatment immensely."

"Oh…sure…" Sanosuke said. He leaned over his bowl of soba, and began slurping it up noisily. Megumi scrunched her nose slightly in an expression of disgust, though her glittering eyes beheld a different, nameless emotion.

"Does your hand feel better?" She gestured to his freshly bandaged hand with a flick of her own.

"Of course… Thanks, Megumi…" Sano said, and nodded once. "You're the Lady Doctor. You do a great job." He went on eating, and the glimmer in Megumi's eyes intensified.

"You know, you've been full of it since I got here, rooster-head," she suddenly informed him. She leaned her cheek on her balled fist, more inquisitive than angry. "Why have you been so nice?"

"I'm always nice," Sanosuke rebutted, a tad crossly. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. "Maybe you're just more open-minded than usual…" And Megumi laughed at that.

"Oh, of course… That must be the case… Well, either way, thank you. You've been…a great help… Good night…" Megumi gracefully rose from the table and went to her room upstairs, to finally unpack and get a night of sleep.

While he watched her go, Sanosuke thought: _Now who's full of it, kitsune-onna?_

* * *

Aoshi was painfully aware of all those present in the Shirobeko, every waking moment.

And since returning five nights ago, he hadn't slept.

Though he was exhausted, and in need of rest to recover, he'd had to resign himself to a deep meditation for his repose. One that was constantly being interrupted by several flaring energies in close proximity.

First, there was Misao, foremost in his mind. Not only was her energy always the highest, out of anyone's he'd ever met, but its vibrancy was decreased slightly day by day. She was being saddened…by something.

Or someone.

Aoshi sighed, thinking about it. He knew what it was; Misao was only too easy to figure out.

She was upset that he wouldn't speak to anyone. And that was something Aoshi knew he couldn't rectify at present, which also made things harder on him.

Then, there was the arrival of Takani Megumi. This did not distract him for long, but it was a rather jarring moment when he felt her ki, after such a long separation. The last time he'd felt her nearby, he'd thrown himself onto the path of chaos. She was the last person present there, whom he hadn't already encountered thus far. Sagara Sanosuke, Myojin Yahiko, and of course Himura Battosai were already accounted for by their return. Takani-san served to remind him once again, of his most destructive decision, which drove him to hermitage. And as a result, Misao's unhappiness as well.

And finally, there was Himura…Kenshin. His ki was a curiosity to Aoshi. Though it was fundamentally at its weakest point, the man still held tenaciously onto his life. And he wasn't even conscious.

Himura truly believed in the sanctity of life then… If a man like him, with sins similar to Aoshi's own, could hold on to life subconsciously, by sheer force of his beliefs…

Then there was no reason why Aoshi himself could not do the same.

He could change, could reform.

But first and foremost, he'd have to find a quiet place to meditate.

* * *

Kaoru was so grateful that Megumi had come so quickly.

Every day, she'd been with Megumi-san, helping in any way she could, to see to Kenshin.

It was the first time they'd been able to be kind to one another, for an extended period of time.

And of course this would occur over Kenshin.

The man they both loved.

Kaoru smiled down at him, still unresponsive in his rest. This still worried her, and Megumi… But, she hoped that if she sent all her love and positive feelings his way, he'd somehow know, and respond.

She would never cry for him again.

From now on, she'd only smile.

"We're all patiently waiting for you to open your eyes, Kenshin," she said to him, somehow believing he heard her. "So, rest, and know we all love you…"

That word lingered on her tongue, feeling strange and heavy there. Love was a word they didn't use in their rag-tag family. But, it was surely felt by all of them. No other force would keep them together, through the battles they'd all seen.

They'd become family. Friends, and family.

Kaoru sighed, wondering if Kenshin knew how much more that love meant to her…

For him.

* * *

[A/n} So, this chapter presented much difficulty. I was tempted to leave it as a Sanosuke/Megumi chapter, but felt I had to include something for all three. The next chapter is already planned, and a bit more exciting! Until then, thanks for reading :) _caseyedith


End file.
